Selenium is a possible cancer preventive agent. A study is in progress to provide information on the pharmacokinetics of selenium in its prototype forms: sodium selenite and selenomethionine. This information is necessary for the determination of time and manner of administration. Integrated kinetic models are being used to interpret the study data. Various body pools have been hypothesized and rates of exchange between them estimated, as well as residence times. The models indicate important kinetic differences between selenite and selenomethionine and they are being modified to be combined into a single model to better simulate dietary intake of selenium. A workshop is being organized jointly with the Chemoprevention Investigational Drug Unit to review the current state of knowledge on the efficacy and toxicity of selenium compounds in preventing cancer in animals and humans; the workshop is being held in anticipation of the possible expanded use of selenium compounds as chemopreventive agents in clinical trials in humans. Leading selenium researchers have been invited to give presentations that will provide an overview of the current state of selenium research, with a focus on safety and efficacy, and to participate in roundtable discussions aimed at obtaining information necessary to submit NDAs (New Drug Applications) to the FDA.